


Mistletoe Never Fails

by Dee_Jayers



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Gen, Gundam Wing Holiday Gift Exchange, I don't know how else to tag this, M/M, a little bit of a get-together, holiday goofiness, mainly it's just two friends giving each other crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Jayers/pseuds/Dee_Jayers
Summary: Hilde is hosting the yearly Christmas party for her friends and, as always, she enlists Duo's help to prepare. Some shenanigans ensue, some Christmas wishes come true.For the Gundam Wing Holiday Gift Exchange 2019/2020.
Relationships: Chang Wufei/Duo Maxwell, Duo Maxwell & Hilde Schbeiker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Gundam Wing Holiday Gift Exchange 2019





	Mistletoe Never Fails

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I am an idiot and a terrible person who somehow managed to mis-remember the original email with all the important info and so I spent literally all of my time up until the day I was going to finish the fic and post writing the wrong thing! So I had to start over which is why I'm posting today instead of on the 5th like I was originally on track to do. 
> 
> In short, mistakes were made and thus fixed and that is why this is late and not as good as I wanted it to be.
> 
> Noire, I hope you like it! I did my best!

“How in the- Hilde! What kinda bullshit job is this?!” Purple eyes glared down at the tangled mess that was the Christmas lights Hilde had asked him to string around the living room. How something like this got so messed up, he had no idea. But he wasn’t going to be untangling it all on his own when his so-called friend didn’t think to warn him about it. He took another deep breath and yelled, “Hilde! Get over here and help me fix your mistake!” 

The sudden laughter from the kitchen had the braided man grumbling, hands slowly working knots loose. Soft footsteps headed in his direction and he looked up from his spot on the floor, mulish purple locking onto Hilde as soon as she rounded the corner into the living room. She was wiping her hands off on a hand towel, grin stretching her lips thin and obviously still laughing. Duo pouted at her.

“How you gonna do me this way, Hil? I thought we were friends! You didn’t even warn me you practiced tying knots in this shit!” Ranted Duo, holding up the mess of lights. One strand of about two feet was loose and free from the rest of the knots.

“You big baby,” Hilde snickered, sitting down next to Duo. She held out a hand for the lights. “You’d think this was the first time you’d ever had to untangle lights.” Duo’s pout turned into a grin that matched Hilde’s. He turned the lights so she could work on untangling the other side.  
“And you would think you’d learn not to just throw all the lights together like this but here we are. Again. For the fifth year in a row.” He said, sticking his tongue out at her. She returned the gesture and together, they slowly unraveled the lights. 

When they finally had the full length of lights free, Duo leaned back to plug them into the socket and they cheered when all of the light bulbs glowed. High-fiving each other, they hopped up and Hilde disappeared into the kitchen to grab a chair for Duo to stand on. He moved around the room, glancing up at the sticky hooks clinging to the ceiling trim to make sure none were missing or looking particularly loose. They all still looked stable but he would check them more closely when he strung the lights up.

“Voila! I have acquired a chair for you!” Cheered Hilde, setting the sturdy wooden chair down with a flourish. Duo threw his hands up with a, “Woop!”.  
He wasted no time in hopping up onto the chair and beginning the process of draping the lights over the hooks. Up, hook, hook, down, move the chair, up again. Rinse and repeat. It really didn’t take Duo very long, having figured out the best places to set the chair so he could maximize his reach. Hilde followed behind him with fresh hooks if needed, but like the previous years all the hooks on the wall were still holding well and the spares were unnecessary. 

As Duo got down off the chair for the last time, Hilde tucked the spares back into their drawer. He turned the main light off and turned on the Christmas lights, making the room light up with soft white and blue. She looked around the living area with a smile, pleased. They had set up and decorated the tree days ago, and had set out Hilde’s collection of cute reindeer pillows and throw blankets earlier that day. The lights had been the last thing to go up.

“Looks good as always, D! All that’s left is finishing up the cooking. And find somewhere fun to hide the mistletoe this year.” Said Hilde, hands on her hips as she looked around for a spot they hadn’t set the mistletoe in before. Duo grinned at her, eyes mischievous. One dark blue eyebrow slowly raised, lighter blue eyes only mildly skeptical.

“Yanno, Hil, we could always set it up over the front door. We haven’t done that yet. And for once, we could get everyone!” Whispered Duo conspiratorially, his grin from ear to ear. Hilde immediately busted out laughing. 

“You just wanna do that so you have an excuse to finally kiss Wufei! But what the hell, why not! Maybe you'll actually succeed this year.” She laughed even harder when Duo cheered, running off to find the fake sprig of mistletoe. She made her way back into her spacious kitchen, checking on the cooling cookies on the way. They would be cooled enough for decorating soon. Moving along, she cracked the oven open to check on the ham and turkey and was pleased to see they would be done soon, too. She heard Duo running back to the front door as she carefully ladled some of the juices back over the turkey and shook her head, amused by her friend as usual. Laughter in her tone, she called out, “I hope you realize this means you’ll be answering the door every time someone knocks Duo!”

All she heard from the braided man was an excited, “I figured!” to which she shook her head.  
Things were never dull when Duo Maxwell was around.

Moments later, Duo pranced into the kitchen, chair in hand. “Mistletoe is hung! How’s the food?” He asked, setting the chair back at it’s place around the table loaded with covered bowls of sides and snacks. Casually, he plucked a pretzel from the table and popped it into his mouth.

“Ham and turkey are almost done. Cookies should be cooled enough for decorating soon. Will you make sure we have all the cookie stuff on the table?” Answered the navy haired woman as she closed the stove and stood up. Duo hummed an affirmative and started looking more closely at the things on the table, searching for the small tote that held all the sprinkles, icing, and various other cookie decorating tools. 

Not finding it on the table, he checked the pantry on the opposite wall from the oven and sure enough, up on the top shelf was the tote he was looking for. He carefully pulled it down, not wanting to spill all the various bottles and squeezable icing packs. Setting the tote down in a clear spot on the table, Duo said, “Found em, Hil. They’re on the table.” 

He glanced around for a moment, feeling like something was missing, before snapping with a gasp. “Hilde! Why don’t we have any music yet?! What’s wrong with us!” Hilde looked up from the cookies she was moving to plates, smirk on her face. 

“There’s a lot more wrong with us than just not starting the music, Duo. But I don’t know why it’s not on. That’s your department, not mine.” She replied. She carried the plate of cookies over to the end of the table that the decorating supplies were on then headed back for the rest. Duo blew a raspberry at her as he flipped her the bird, walking backwards out of the kitchen to turn on the sound system. Hilde lovingly flipped him two birds as he did so.

“My job, she says. Even though I helped her with her job.” Muttered Duo, no annoyance in his tone. He walked to Hilde’s computer and dropped down into her chair with a happy sigh. He let himself just rest for a moment, enjoying how comfortable her chair was, before spinning it to face the desktop.  
Cutting it on with a click, he logged into her system and brought up the playlist of Christmas music he had been putting together for the past week. He hit shuffle, turned the sound up enough that it should be able to be heard a little even in the kitchen, and leaned back in the chair again. 

His relaxing was interrupted by a sudden knock on the door. Duo scrambled to his feet and bolted for the front door. He spared a glance up at the mistletoe he rigged to hang just beyond the reach of the door and flung the door open with a wide smile.

“Welcome to the Schbeiker residence~! I’m her poor unpaid butler.” Sang Duo, Trowa and Quatre smirking and laughing respectively. Behind them, Heero and Wufei were both shaking their heads but Duo knew them well enough to see that they were amused. Duo stepped back, throwing his right arm wide with a flourish. “What’re ya waiting for? Come in!” He said, smile turning mischievous. 

Quatre walked in only to get grabbed by Duo’s right hand and drug close so he could plant a kiss on his cheek so fast he couldn’t even let out a squeak. The blonde was released as suddenly as he had been grabbed and Duo simply pointed up with a shit-eating grin. Quatre looked up, confused, then started laughing. He continued to laugh as he moved further into the house, looking for Hilde who could be heard laughing in the kitchen.  
Trowa tried to slip by while Duo seemed distracted. It ultimately failed when Duo caught the taller man by the waist and raised an eyebrow up at him. “Tut tut, Tro, you can’t skip on tradition! Now lean down you obnoxiously tall bastard.” 

Trowa matched Duo’s expression but leaned down nonetheless with a snarky, “It’s not my fault all of you are so short. Get taller.” Just for that, Duo planted a kiss on each of his cheeks before pushing him off in the direction of Quatre and Hilde. He turned back to the other two. Heero was standing in the doorway, a resigned look on his face. Wufei was behind him, arms crossed and face set in his usual scowl. 

Heero stepped up to meet Duo and turned his head just enough for Duo to be able to reach his cheek. With his grin back in place, Duo placed a quick kiss to Heero’s cheek and sent him on his way. His grin grew sly and he called out, “Heero understands tradition unlike someone here!” Heero was still close enough that Duo heard the snort of laughter from him before a long arm shot out of the kitchen, flipping a middle finger in Duo’s general direction. 

Chuckling, he looked back at Wufei and dialed down the mischief in his smile just a little. “Your turn, Wu. It is a tradition, after all.” Wufei sighed heavily and let his arms drop to his sides.

“I have managed to avoid this particular tradition for the past several years.” He said as he stepped up to his braided friend. “But I suppose I can’t avoid it this year. Have at it, then.” Wufei did as Heero had done, turning his head just slightly enough for Duo to have easy access to his cheek. 

Duo had a different plan, however; with the swiftness of a Gundam pilot, he put his right hand on Wufei’s other cheek and pulled the Chinese man’s face to his. He wasted no time in pressing a soft but deliberate kiss to Wufei’s lips, lingering for a second before pulling back. Mildly nervous purple eyes met surprised black and Duo chuckled softly, throat just a little tight. “You’ve been avoiding that for the past several years, Wu.”

Wide black eyes stared at him for a moment longer before Wufei shook his head and grabbed Duo by the face, his expression a strange mixture of confused and disgruntled. “You mean to tell me all I had to do to get an actual kiss from you was let you take advantage of this stupid tradition?” He let out a sound of pure frustration before kissing Duo again, this time with more fervor. It was Duo’s turn to be confused for a moment before his brain kicked into gear and he started kissing back, wrapping his arms around Wufei. 

Neither man noticed their friends peeking around the kitchen door frame, nor did they notice them quietly cheering amongst themselves. It was about damn time those two did something.


End file.
